Equator
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during the Cell Games Saga. Yamcha and Krillin have a talk over beers when Yamcha's breakup is brought up.


Krillin and I hung out quite a bit during the lead up to The Cell Games. When we weren't training, we were hitting up the cities doing normal stuff, such as shopping or grabbing smoothies. I couldn't help but find it funny. Krillin and I, along with every other member our informal Earth defense force, were training for the day when we – especially Goku – would be the only thing standing between Cell and the destruction of Earth, and yet we could squeeze in time to just be… normal.

This was one of those times. After a round of training, Krillin and I stopped at a bar. We ordered some beers and spent time talking while watching a baseball game – one that involved my former team. And we just shot the breeze. And as per usual, girls came up.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" I asked with a smirk as I leaned back in my seat. "Like, when Cell gets defeated and we wish everyone back, you and 18 are going to start dating? A little optimistic, don't you think?"

"What else can I do, Yamcha?" Krillin replied as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like there's a horde of women banging my door on a daily basis."

"If only one was so lucky," I replied with a chuckle. I looked off to the side in thought. "Still, 18 was one of the bad guys we had to worry about until Cell came into the picture. You sure you want to go that route?"

"Why not – it worked out for Bulma didn't it?" I turned my head towards Krillin, eyebrows raised. His eyes went wide as he realized what he just said. "Ah jeez, sorry Yams!" I gave him a dismissive wave.

"Don't worry about it, man," I said with a slight smile. "I'm over it. Really."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean… her and Vegeta. That doesn't get to you a bit?"

I took a sip of my beer as I shrugged my shoulders. "We ended our relationship before that happened. As a matter of fact, Bulma and I were through before we even officially broke up."

"What happened between you two?" Krillin asked. I raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking. All of us are curious, really. We all've been wondering what happened between you two for Bulma to end up with Vegeta of all people."

"Maybe he's not as bad as people think," I mused. "He did try to defeat Cell."

"Was that before or after he allowed him to absorb 18 to become Perfect?"

"While you're not wrong, you did have a hand in that," I pointed out. Krillin opened his mouth to say something. He then closed it as he bowed his head and shame. I frowned. Really, that was uncalled for.

"Sorry, Krillin," I said quietly.

"No, no worries." He looked up at me and smiled weakly. "You do have a point."

The two of us went silent after that, focusing on nursing our beers. The silence was a bit too awkward for my taste, especially when Krillin seemed to still be stung on me pointing out his role in Cell achieving his Perfect form if the morose look on his face was anything to go by.

"Have you ever been to the equator?" I asked. Krillin looked up at me.

"Plenty of times," Krillin replied.

"It's an amazing thing, really." I brought my hands up with my index fingers drawn out. I then brought my fingers together as I continued to speak. "You and another person could stand on the equator side-by-side, right? Now, you're close to that person. But at the same time, you and that person are a million miles apart."

"…That is interesting," Krillin replied with a nod.

"And sad." I brought my hands down. "…That's pretty much what happened between Bulma and I. It was going great for a while, but after years and years, we just drifted apart. Yeah, we still went on dates, have dinner together, and have fun. But, deep down inside, we saw our relationship had an expiration date. Me dying and her going to Namek just prolonged it."

"So you don't blame Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"No. Even if he wasn't in the picture, things would've ended the same way."

The two of us went silent again. I put the bottle to my lips for a moment, then pulled it away and looked at it. Yeah, I think I had enough. I set the bottle down on the table and reached into my pocket.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Krillin said as he stood up. I pulled out my wallet and fetched some bills before I laid them on the table. "Hey, Yams?"

"Yes, Krillin?"

"You're a good guy, man. I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

At that, I smiled. "I'll worry about that after the Cell Games." I then chuckled. "Then I can go on a double date with you and Ms. Android."

"Maybe I can ask if she has a sister," Krillin replied with a smirk. I laughed as we walked out of the bar.


End file.
